


Not My Intent, But Let's Go With It

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar is bad at anything that doesn't involve hitting things with a giant spoon, Day 5 Prompt: Note, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Love Confessions, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: Kost Adaar is bad at paperwork, and has requested Josephine's assistance via a note. But when Josephine arrives she leaves Adaar very confused. Confused, but happy.Femslash February Day 5 Prompt: Note
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Not My Intent, But Let's Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> I get to introduce my Inquisitor to everyone with this fic! While it's not really mentioned in this, Kost Adaar is the warrior class. She's not used to having to talk to people all that much outside of directing combat. But she's a sweetheart who's a hopeless romantic, and generally really bad at flirting with pretty girls. Also, this is the Day 5 prompt for Femslash February, though I am getting it out a day late. Still, pretty close to being on time.

Inquisitor Kost Adaar shuffled through the papers on her desk. She didn't mind being the Inquisitor. She didn't mind being in charge of the Inquisition. But she didn't like all the minutiae that went with it. Now she was trying to sort out spending reports as they related to requisition requests and treaties with their suppliers. It was exhausting and she had very little idea of what she was doing.

“Excuse me, Inquisitor?” Josephine's voice came through the door along with a timid knock. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Adaar called, relieved to have her favorite adviser here to help her with this. She turned to see Josephine, beautiful and radiant as ever, enter her chambers. “I'm so glad to see you,” Adaar said, noticing a blush come to Josephine's dark cheeks.

“Well, of course I had to discuss this,” she said, smiling shyly. “Honestly I feel like it's been a long time coming.”

That confused Adaar. Asking for help with requisitions happened fairly regularly, but she didn't think she had been later this time than usual.

“Oh, uh, I suppose,” she acknowledged. “Shall we get started?”

Josephine's blush deepened. “That's... very bold of you. I haven't even given you my proper reply yet.”

Adaar tried not to let the confusion show on her face. What could Josephine be referring to? “Well, take your time, I guess.” Whatever Josephine was referring to, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Josephine giggled. “I do suppose I'm a bit obvious. I'm... well, I'm interested. Very much so.”

“Okay,” Adaar said slowly. So Josephine was interested in helping with requisitions? “I'm pleased to hear that.”

Josephine stepped up close to Adaar, far closer than usual, looking up at Adaar's scarred face. Adaar was pleasantly taken aback when Josephine's hand reached up to cup her cheek. “I was so very pleased to learn how you feel. I was afraid my... affections were one-sided.”

Adaar's eyes went wide. Affections? Was Josephine saying what she thought? Josephine liked her? Adaar was thrilled, having harbored a crush on the beautiful adviser since she first saw her.

“Wait, Josephine,” Adaar hesitated to pull the smaller woman's hand from her cheek, but she had to ask. “You say you learned how I feel? I'm... well, quite honestly, I'm confused how you learned that. What happened?”

Josephine now looked confused. “You sent me your note. Your love letter.”

Adaar blushed furiously. “I sent you a love letter? When?”

Josephine took a step back. “Are you saying you didn't? I was certain it was your handwriting. It was on my desk this morning.”

“Well, I did leave a note for you on your desk this morning,” Adaar admitted, scratching absently at one of her horns. “But I wanted your help dealing with all this paperwork.”

“What?” Josephine gasped. “No. No, the letter I received,” she pulled out the note in question. “This was surely a declaration of love.”

Adaar went to look at the note. It was indeed the note she had written asking for help with the paperwork.

“My dearest Josephine,” Josephine read. “And, 'I'm lost without you'. 'Without you here I shall surely fail'. 'I'm nothing on my own'.”

“Well, I guess I was a bit over-dramatic,” Adaar admitted. “But yes, I cannot manage these papers without you. I tried once and failed right after I became Inquisitor. Cullen took one look and them, handed them back to me, and told me to get help filling them out. That's why I make it a point to ask for your help. I get so lost and confused filling these out on my own.”

Josephine's eyes grew wide and almost terrified. “I... I can't believe it. How silly of me. I can't believe I thought that you... and then I... I should really be going before I make even more of a fool of-”

She was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder, which turned her to face Adaar once again. “I'm terrible at expressing myself, obviously,” Adaar said, nodding down at the letter. “So let me make sure I make this clear.”

Josephine gasped as Adaar leaned down, giving her time to turn away if she wished, before kissing her. Josephine wrapped her arms around Adaar's neck, holding on and kissing back as though her life depended on it.

They broke apart, flushed and breathing heavy. “I love you, Josie,” Adaar said seriously. “It's not what I was trying to say in the note, but it's what I'm saying now.”

Josephine nodded. “That's good,” she said. “I'm not sure if I could bare my love for you being one-sided after believing you returned it.”

“I'm sorry for the confusion,” Adaar said sheepishly.

Josephine shrugged. “All's well that ends well.”

Adaar smiled, and the two of them kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Febslash February continues! I love Adaar, and my version of her in particular. Maybe someday I'll write more about Kost Adaar, but for now I'm just happy to give her a spot in Femslash February. I hadn't been sure what I should do with the prompt "Note", but then it was suggested to me that misunderstood note shenanigans would be a fun direction to take the prompt, and that grabbed me. This was a short one, but I think it works. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Prompts from here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/


End file.
